Saturn and Eris
by SV Speedy
Summary: What if Sailor Moon wasn't the first Senshi? What if Saturn was? What if the Dwarf Planets, Eris, Ceres, Makemake, and Haumea all had senshi as well? What if the shittenou were more important? Read and find out. Reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters, and this is the only time I'll say it.

AN: Time for an Astrology lesson. Eris is considered to be the largest dwarf planet to orbit the sun. It is 27% larger than Pluto, and was discovered in January 2007. Eris is larger than Pluto, so Scientists call it the Tenth Planet in our Solar System. Now, working with this theory, I have decided that each, PLANET, in our Solar System will receive a Senshi. This Means, for the duration of this Story there will be four new Senshi, for the four new Planets. Including the Sailors Makemake, Haumea, and Ceres; I am also working with the idea that, during the Silver Millennium each Planet would have a Royal Family. Also, please disregard the existence of Sailor Ceres for Small Lady, at the moment, she is unnecessary.

Chapter 1

When Hotaru Tomoe turned five years old, and her father told her that she was evil she looked at him with disdainful violet eyes and said, "You don't frighten me." She knew that she was becoming strong.

On her sixth birthday, her father told her that she was unimportant; she looked at him through disgusted eyes and said, "I don't care." She grew stronger as he tried to destroy her.

On her seventh birthday, he took the gift that her best friend had given her and threw it away, with an evil smirk. She just stared at him, "You don't own me." And she took it back. She grew even stronger.

On her eighth birthday, her father tried to throw her friend, Rikku, out of the house, Hotaru smirked "She'll just come in the window." Her friend did just that, and together they got stronger.

On her ninth birthday, her father tried to smother Rikku when she was sleeping; Hotaru kicked him and said, "You can't hurt us." Rikku smirked and pushed him out the door, and Hotaru laughed.

On her tenth birthday, her father pulled a gun on the two children, "Go ahead and try," was all Hotaru said, as she stood, with Rikku, in front of him. They were powerful; they were stronger than he was.

On her eleventh birthday, Rikku and Hotaru were alone in the park when they were visited by a spirit of a woman with long silver hair who looked at them with such pride on her face that they were surprised.

"Hotaru, Rikku…" Her voice was soft, enthralling, as she sounded so thrilled to be near them, "It is so nice to see you again."

"How do you know our names?" Hotaru demanded.

"What do you mean again?" Rikku asked, "I think I'd remember if I ever met a floating fairy. Speaking of which, why am I seeing a floating fairy?"

"My name is Queen Serenity, I am the former Queen of the Moon," The woman said warmly.

"Oh…" Rikku said, "Of course…" She blinked, "There is no Kingdom on the Moon; you're losing your mind." She paused, "But when in Rome…"

"Not anymore," The Queen agreed warmly, "You haven't changed a bit, neither have you Hotaru." She smiled at the two dumb struck preteens before the smile dropped, "I have actually come for a reason. You may not remember the fall of the Silver Millennium, but it was bloody. I need you both to take up your mantels as Sailor Senshi."

"Sailor Senshi?" Hotaru asked, "Like, soldiers, or something?"

"Exactly," The Queen said, "The creature that destroyed the Silver Millennium is still around and is gaining power. The two of you can do your duty to protect the Solar System by fixing this." She waved her hands and two wands appeared in their hands. "Hotaru, you are Sailor Saturn, considered to be the Senshi of Death and Destruction. That is why you were rarely allowed into the Silver Palace. Which is mostly my fault, and I apologize." She gazed at the violet eyed child with a sad smile, "You have several powers that will allow you to fight the youma that will attack, and your most powerful attack will allow you to destroy the universe." She looked around and then smiled, "Why don't you transform, Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded and held the wand over her head, "Saturn Star Power…Make Up!" There was a flash of violet light and Hotaru had changed. She had a violet skirt and a violet bow with a pointy crystal in the center of the bow. But, the most striking thing was the Glaive that she was holding; it was taller than she was.

"Sailor…Saturn?" Rikku whispered, "Hotaru-chan?"

"Hai," She smiled at her friend and de-transformed, "That was neat. You say that Rikku can do it too?"

"Yes," The Queen turned to Rikku, "You, my dear, are Sailor Eris, and you are considered the Senshi of Discord, you were welcomed into the Palace, though my daughter's guards were not fond of you." She smiled at the small child, "Your staff, because you have a staff, is how you channel your powers. You have the ability to break brain washing, an ability that will come in useful, but more on that later. Go and Transform."

"Eris Star Power…Make Up!" There was a flash of rust colored light and Rikku had changed. She had a rust colored skirt, with the same colored bow, with a heart in the center. But, like with Hotaru, the most striking feature was the staff that she carried. It was as tall as she was, with a golden apple resting on the top, and entwined around the apple were vines.

"That is so cool!" Hotaru squealed with a laugh, as Rikku transformed, before she turned to look at the queen, "What is it that we have to do?"

"Three things," Queen Serenity said, "One, you have to fix the Shittenou. They have been brainwashed, and we need them on our side. Two, you need to find and destroy the dark kingdom, preferably with the Shittenou by your side. And last, you need to find my daughter, Princess Serenity." She smiled kindly and then turned to gaze at them quietly before saying, "I have to go, good luck little ones." She then vanished out of sight, leaving the two girls alone in the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girls seemed to be in shock; mind you they had every right to be. Once the elation that they were actually going to be magical girls wore off they realized that this was going to be a lot harder than they originally thought.

"Rikku," Hotaru gazed at her best friend, "How are we going to do this?"

"Um…" Rikku's mind went blank as she tried to come up with a good plan for how they were going to deal with the situation they had just put themselves in. "Well we have to do several things, I think we should focus on fixing the Shittenou at the moment. She said that they'll be useful."

"Grand," Hotaru looked amused for a moment before slipping to panic, "Are we supposed to do this alone?"

"…" Rikku stared at her best friend blankly for several seconds, "How am I supposed to know?"

Hotaru stared right back at her, "I thought you knew everything."

"Right…" Rikku trailed absently, "I don't know…Maybe we should go home and think on this. I mean, I'm sure we can come up with a great plan of action when we sleep."

Hotaru nodded slightly, "Right, home…" Both eleven year old super heroines stood and began to walk to their respective houses. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," Rikku replied absently, "Try to avoid the Psycho, alright." Hotaru laughed and walked down a side road to her house, while Rikku continued onto her own.

#################################################################################################################################################################

The next month, Rikku was standing out in front of her school, waiting for Hotaru to show up. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long, the Psycho would wake early and Hotaru would have to leave the house even earlier to avoid him. "Hey," Hotaru approached from the left, the direction of her house, "Were you waiting long?"

"Nope," Rikku said with a tired smile as she absently tugged on her sleeve, Rikku hated this uniform, and she informed Hotaru of it on a regular basis, "Hotaru, I hate this uniform."

"…" Sigh, Hotaru always did that when Rikku got started on her uniform.

"I really, really hate this uniform." Rikku continued.

"…"

"I loathe it with the white hot intensity of 1000 suns."

"…"

"I would love to…"

"I KNOW RIKKU!" Oh, Hotaru was shouting now, she must have had a rough night, "God. You are always going on about your uniform! You've only told me one hundred thousand times since this year star…" She paused and eyes Rikku, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle her laughter, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Nod.

"…I hate you." Hotaru said flatly as she sped up to get into the building.

Rikku blinked at her back, "You don't really mean that do you? Hotaru. Hotaru? Hotaru!" Rikku began to chase after her friend shouting her name, "OI, You can't hate me! HOTARU!"

Three minutes later an annoyed Hotaru was being glomped by Rikku, "How much coffee have you had this morning?"

"You don't hate me?" Rikku asked as she looked up at Hotaru with a broad smile.

She sighed before patting her on the head, "You're tolerable, sometimes." Rikku blinked owlishly before grinning broadly and taking her seat, by this point their teacher was staring at them with a look akin to amusement and hatred.

She cleared her throat to gather the attention of her highly amused class and said flatly, "Now that Hotaru and Rikku have completely their Monday morning ritual I have good news."

"You're being fired!" Rikku shouted from the back of the room, "YES!"

"NO!" The teacher shouted, "We have a new student, be nice to her." The glare on her face told the more intelligent students that she was serious about being nice to the new girl, others, like Rikku, were too busy making origami boats out of their homework to care what the teacher was saying. Rikku, actually, stopped paying attention when she was told that the teacher wasn't being fired, but Hotaru, ever the diligent student, was paying close attention. "Her name is Celia, and she is French."

As the teacher finished the door opened and a blonde girl walked into the room with a bright smile on her face, "Bonjour, I'm Celia it's very nice to meet you."

Rikku blinked and looked up when Celia spoke and her eyes filled with suspicion, only to be quietly hidden away so no one would notice, not even Hotaru. Celia took a seat next to Hotaru, and smiled brightly at her.

Other than that one thing the day was rather uneventful. Hotaru had agreed to show Celia around town, and Rikku had turned her down, saying that she had something she needed to do after school, which she did, but Hotaru wouldn't like it. Rikku was going to see where Celia lived.

#############################################################################################################################################################

Rikku hurriedly ran to her house after school got out that afternoon, and ran into her room to change into her "spy" clothes. She pulled on black jeans, a black tee-shirt, black shoes, and a black baseball cap. She also applied black make-up to her cheeks and she ran out the front door and down the street. She completely ignored the fact that she was very prominent in the eyes of the citizens who were staring at the smaller girl like she was insane.

She managed to get down to the richer part of town and she found the house, where Celia obviously lived, and she snuck up the front yard and closer to the window on the west wall. She peered into the room and scowled in dismay, the blinds were drawn. 'Who in their right mind leaves the curtains closed on a nice day like today?' Rikku mused with a growing scowl. 'They must be hiding something!' She stood and raised a fist to the air, 'YES! The incredible Special Agent Rikku, the most brilliant spy in the universe, shall find out why these people are so mysterious!'

She dropped back down to one knee when she heard voices coming from around the house. She ducked into the bushes next to the window and listened in; Celia was talking to someone else, someone older.

"I have gotten close to the students at the school you have sent me too, sire." Celia's voice was low and respectful. "Except for one girl, Rikku Muto, who doesn't trust me for some reason. And she would be a wonderful source of energy for our Queen."

"Find a way to get closer to her," A harsh male voice said, Rikku leaned back as they passed her hiding spot, only pausing as she got a good look at the man in question. He was tall, broad shouldered, with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was furious. She waited patiently as they vanished around the other side of the house and left the area. Hotaru was never going to believe her about this, but at least Rikku was now somewhat aware of what's going on, and she could prepare.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Still don't own. Wish I did, that would make me happy.

Chapter 3

"Hotaru," Rikku gasped as she ran over to her closest, and only, friend. "You are never going to believe what I just saw,"

Hotaru stared at Rikku silently, taking in her black covered body and the black makeup on her face, "You were playing super spy again, weren't you."

"NO! Well…yes, but that's not important," Rikku defended, "I followed Celia, to see where she lived. She was talking about collecting energy for her Queen."

"Maybe she was playing a game," Hotaru said blandly.

Rikku continued on as if she hadn't spoken a word, "And, there was a man there. Didn't Queen Serenity say that the Shittenou were all males?"

Hotaru was suddenly very interested in what Rikku was saying, her violet eyes glittered thoughtfully, "What did he look like?"

"He was tall, and blonde with blue eyes." Rikku supplied happily, "I think that Celia is his servant, or something."

"When you look at Celia, don't you think she looks familiar?" Hotaru asked, "I spent the day with her, trying to figure out why she looks so familiar, but I couldn't quite place it."

Rikku nodded, "She does look familiar, but she feels wrong, please tell me that you noticed that."

"I did," Hotaru replied with a wry smile, "I'd of sensed that if I was blind, deaf, and mute."

"Wonderful," Rikku said with a laugh. Both girls turned when they saw a glimmer of white over by the tree line. Hotaru raised an eyebrow and walked over to the tree line, and knelt down before the fairy form of Queen Serenity.

"Hello girls, how have you been?" The Queen asked with a calm smile.

"Great," Rikku said drily, "There hasn't been a single attack, why is that?"

The Queen was silent, "She must be biding her time, this is a good thing, and it is giving you a chance to perfect your abilities." The woman then smiled, "Tell me, what is new?"

"There is a new girl at the school; her name is Celia," Hotaru said, "We think that she is a servant of the Dark Kingdom. Also, we think we found one of the Shittenou, a blonde man with blue eyes."

The queen nodded, she looked solemn, "I apologize; I should have given you some pictures of the Shittenou so that you could recognize them. I believe that you have found General Jadeite, I admit that I do not know much about him, other than the fact that he was the keeper of the Terran Flame." Eerie blue eyes locked with violet and green, "If General Jadeite dies, bad things will happen to the planet, try to not kill him."

Rikku and Hotaru nodded as they got settled, "Now, about the young lady that you called Celia, is she blonde?" The Queen asked with a slight smile.

"She is," Rikku said with a slight frown, "Do you know her?"

"I did," The Queen said, "You did too," She smiled and waved her hand, and a ghostly image of Celia appeared in front of the two girls, but it was different from the Celia that they had met, who was so prim and proper, this Celia was laughing and playing, with another version of Rikku. "Your Celia is none other than Sailor Haumea."

"A Sailor Senshi works with the dark Kingdom?" Hotaru asked horrified.

"No," The Queen said, "I believe that she has been brainwashed, Rikku, this is where you come into play. All you have to do is throw one of your Golden Apples at Celia, it will weaken the darkness just enough for her to fight it herself. The people from Haumea were always immune to Mind Control; the golden apple should be enough to allow her natural defenses to kick into gear."

"When should we do this?" Rikku asked, she was the one who was in charge of making sure that Celia would get free of the Dark Kingdom Clutches.

"As soon as possible," The Queen replied softly, and then she gave a sad smile, "I must go, dear ones, I shall see you in a month." The two girls watched as the Queen faded from view.

"Shall we do this tomorrow?" Hotaru asked after several minutes, her voice was soft. The idea of another Senshi, a sister, being controlled by the people who killed them the first time horrified both girls, but they didn't say anything about it.

"Sure," Even Rikku was speaking softly.

################################################################################################################################################################

The next morning, Rikku and Hotaru walked into their classroom, and they waited for the rest of their class to show up, and they all did; except for Celia.

"All right class," The teacher stared out at the class, her glare landing on Rikku and Hotaru, "Celia is going to be out for the next couple of weeks, now, open your workbooks to page thirty and start working."

Hotaru and Rikku shared a look as they opened their books, and Hotaru leaned over to hiss into Rikku's ear, "Are you sure that they didn't see you?"

"No," Rikku admitted, "But they didn't show that they had seen me, I just assumed…"

"Tomoe, Muto!" The Sensei bellowed, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, ma'am," Hotaru said immediately.

"I was just wondering if you had finally gotten a boyfriend, why else would you be wearing makeup." Rikku said with a lazy smirk.

The teacher's face turned red, "Hallway, Now!"

"Hai, hai," Rikku muttered as she walked out the door with two big buckets of water.

As she waited for her teacher to invite her back into the room she leaned against the wall and stared out the window, only to turn when she heard light footfalls, and she saw something that made her blood freeze in her body.

"Hello Rikku-chan," The man, blonde with blue eyes, greeted calmly. "Celia told me about you, but I admit that I ignored her, thinking that she was over-reacting, until I watched the security cameras, and saw that you followed her back to the house. And then I grew curious," He was very agreeable, he never raised his voice, "Why would an eleven year old child follow a classmate home? And, why would same eleven year old child run away as soon as our conversation ended? Would you like to know what I have figured out?"

"Not particularly," Rikku whispered, "But you are going to tell me anyway,"

"Yes, I am." The man said cheerfully, "I followed you, and Hotaru-chan, and I saw something interesting; a little white fairy, with long blonde-white hair and blue eyes. Imagine my surprise when I realized that two eleven year old children knew the former queen of the Moon Kingdom. Which led me to asking some more questions, like, why would two eleven year old children know the queen of the Moon Kingdom."

Rikku took a deep breath, "I don't know what you are talking about. However, if there was a Moon Kingdom, I imagine that the so-called Queen of this non-existent Kingdom would have her reasons for talking to two eleven year old children."

"I agree," The man replied, "However," He leaned forward and placed his hands on both sides of her head, "Do not play dumb with me Princess, I know who you are and I know who Hotaru is. I also know who Celia is, why do you think she isn't here?"

"What did you do to her," Rikku demanded as she stared into his eyes, "General Jadeite?"

"I merely allowed the brain washing to end on her, and locked her in a cell under my house," Jadeite said simply with an evil smile, "Tell me Princess Eris, how exactly are you and Princess Saturn faring with defeating my Queen?"

"We are doing wonderfully," Rikku said icily, "How are you doing with being a traitor to everything you have ever stood for?"

Jadeite was silent, "You will suffer for your insolence."

"If I am already going to suffer for my insolence, allow me to say one more thing," Rikku said with an easy smirk, "somewhere inside of you, General Jadeite, the Shittenou of the South is hidden. I'm going to save him, and destroy you." Her smile could have frozen open flame, "Have a nice day, General."

The blonde man pulled back, and Rikku could swear that she saw a flash of respect in his frigid blue eyes, before he bowed mockingly, and stalked away, "I wish you the best in you venture, Princess."

Rikku stared at the man's back, shook her head, and walked back into her classroom. Hotaru was never going to believe what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Still don't own. Wish I did, that would make me happy.

Chapter 4

After class ended, Rikku grabbed Hotaru's hand and pulled her away from the general public. "Hotaru, you need to listen to me."

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"I know where Celia is," Rikku muttered, "She is being held under the Mansion where she lives. The brainwashing has faded,"

"How do you know this," Hotaru asked.

"Jadeite knows who we are," Rikku muttered, "He was here and he spoke to me."

"What did he say," Hotaru asked sharply.

"He knows who we are, and he knows what we are doing," Rikku muttered, "We should have known that he was going to figure it out. He was a Shittenou, not a moron." She shook her head, "Also, the Dark Kingdom General isn't the only one there. The Shittenou of the South is still there also, it's almost like he was sealed in the darkness. I don't know how we are going to combat that."

"…There has to be a way," Hotaru said with a slight frown, "we have three more weeks until we can speak with the Queen again, correct? Perhaps we should…" She fell silent; she honestly had no idea what to do.

"We need to save Celia," Rikku muttered, "Maybe her powers will help us heal Jadeite."

"Do you really think so?" Hotaru asked hopefully.

"Yes," Rikku said sharply, "Because I refuse to think differently."

Hotaru nodded, "Tonight," She said softly, "Tonight we save Celia, and Jadeite."

Rikku nodded and she stood. "We should get some rest; something tells me that this is going to suck."

"Language," Hotaru chided absently even as she stood and started in the direction of her house, "We'll meet here tonight, I don't know where the house is, so you'll have to show me."

Rikku nodded and began to walk back to her own house. She had a bad feeling in her stomach that this was not going to end well for them, not at all.

###############################################################################################################################################################

Later that night Rikku was standing outside of the school twirling her henshin pen absently, Hotaru was running slightly late, and Rikku, though not concerned, was beginning to wonder if her slightly older friend was going to show at all. She turned when she heard light steps, and she smiled wearily at her violet clad friend.

"Are you ready," Hotaru asked, she was pale, well…paler than normal.

"As I'll ever be," Rikku replied drily, "Follow me," Hotaru nodded and wordlessly followed her younger friend down several streets, until they came to a small alley. "We should change,"

Hotaru was already three steps ahead of her, "Saturn Star Power…Make Up!"

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Eris Star Power…Make Up!"

After a very pretty light show, two Sailor Senshi were standing were two terrified pre-teens had been standing only moments earlier. "Are you ready Eris?" Saturn asked, "I think we should worry about finding Celia before everything else."

"Right," Eris replied, "Have you her henshin wand?"

"I have," Saturn replied, "let's hurry," Both girls took off in the direction of the mansion and, as they came upon it, they swiftly leapt over the large gate and into the front yard.

"Jadeite mentioned that he was holding her under the house," Eris murmured, "There is a door to the basement over there, let's try that." Saturn nodded and tried to pry it open, only it was locked. "We cannot risk going through the main house," She pulled her apple from the top of her staff, "Move," Saturn hurried out of the way, and Eris threw the apple, and created a small explosion, which blew the door open.

Saturn grinned and hoped in, her glaive in hand, and Eris followed behind her, making sure that the door remained open. Saturn was looking around as they came into a room filled with cages. There was only one that had a person in it, and that person was Celia. She looked up and jerked in surprise.

"Saturn, Eris…" Tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry, I was looking for you, but they caught me and I couldn't…" Blue eyes widened when she was hit in the head with a golden apple. "Ow…"

"Sorry about her," Saturn offered, "She's a moron," She handed Celia the Haumea Henshin wand, and smiled, "Have at it,"

Celia grinned and waved the Henshin wand, "Haumea Star Power…Make Up!" There was a flash of turquoise light and Celia was suddenly covered in a Sailor fuku with a turquoise skirt and bow, with a heart in the middle of the bow. She was also carrying a staff, it was shorter than Eris', and it had a small clear sphere at the top.

"Neat," Eris said, "What's the crystal ball for?"

Haumea blinked, stared at the staff in her hand, and then looked at Eris, "I dunno."

"…" Eris just blinked.

"…" Saturn sighed and moved her hand ever so slightly, "I think we should go-…" She was suddenly aware of the fact that neither Eris nor Haumea were listening to her, but they were staring behind her, at the shadows. Saturn turned and blinked in shock. There were two rather large Youma standing there, with Jadeite, who was smirking at the three girls.

"Hello Rikku-chan, how are you tonight?" Jadeite asked with an evil smirk.

"…I was rather enjoying being called princess," Eris said drily, "What happened?"

Jadeite smirked happily and began to gather energy in his hands. "I realized that I was going to kill you, it does put a damper on that whole childish flirting thing."

"Ah…" Eris nodded calmly, "Saturn, you and Haumea need to handle the monsters, while handle the general."

"Are you sure that you can?" Haumea asked with a slight frown.

"No," Eris replied, "But I can distract him while you handle those things."

"Fair enough," Saturn replied as she began to twirl her glaive over her head, and she jumped over the general and attacked the first monster that she came to. Haumea did much the same, but she attacked the other one.

"Tell me, Princess, do you really think you can defeat me?" Jadeite asked he was grandstanding. He had no idea how powerful Eris was, but he vaguely remembered how powerful she was in the silver millennium.

"No," Eris admitted, "But like I told you, I don't have to defeat you. I'm here to save you."

"Right," Jadeite said with a slight laugh.

Eris nodded and she slammed the end of her staff on the ground, "Golden Flare!" A flash of blinding golden light flew from the Golden Apple at the end of her staff, and she charged. Logically speaking, all she had to do was put a ton of magic into her Golden Apple and have it hit him in the head, it should, sort of, knock some sense into him. And if it doesn't work it'll at least knock him out long enough to figure out how to fix him.

#######################################################################################################################################################

"Silence Wall!" Saturn gasped, she was grateful for the temporary reprieve, the Youma was far more powerful than she was prepared for, but she did have her singular assault that she would use as soon as she had an opening. Saturn swore when she noticed that her purple shield was beginning to flicker.

As soon as the wall faded Saturn jumped and called out her one attack, "Saturn Glaive Surprise!" A ton of ribbons flew from the end of her glaive and surrounded the Youma. When the ribbons faded, the youma was nothing more than a pile of dust on the floor. She then slumped against the wall, exhausted. She was so tired that she de-transformed and was just sitting outside of the house, waiting for her teammates.

Haumea dropped to the ground next to Hotaru and also de-transformed back into Celia. All they were waiting for was Eris to emerge from the house. They waited for ten, and then twenty minutes, and Eris never emerged from the old house.

"Do you think she's alright?" Celia asked with a slight frown, "Maybe he was too much for her to handle."

"Have faith in her," Hotaru snapped, "I may not be able to remember much about our past, but I know Rikku, she'll manage. She always does."

And then the house exploded. Hotaru and Celia jumped to their feet and tried to move away from the blast, even though they wanted to get closer, to see if they could find Rikku.

Tears filled Hotaru's eyes as she stared at the flames that engulfed the house. Celia was keeping Hotaru on her feet, or trying to, at least. Finally, the two girls were forced to retreat away from the ashes of the home, and they hurried over to the park, where they would be able to think, at least.

##########################################################################################################################################

Celia and Hotaru settled down next to the lake, neither was speaking.

"Why the long faces?" A female voice asked. Hotaru and Celia spun around and stared, wide eyed, at the bruised and slightly bleeding form of Rikku.

"Rikku…?" Hotaru breathed.

"We thought…" Celia was unable to finish.

"You thought I had died in the fire?" Rikku supplied, "Yes, well, that was the whole point. He had the entire thing under control the entire time." She jerked her thumb to the blonde man who was standing slightly behind her. "Did you know that he's still a kid; he's only fifteen."

"Shut up Princess," Jadeite was glaring playfully at the smaller girl, "Hotaru-san, Celia-san, I wish to apologize for everything that I have…"

"There is no need," Hotaru said with a slight smile.

"All is forgiven," Celia added with a grin, "How could we not? After all, look at what I did."

Jadeite smiled, and then Hotaru broke in, "Are you truly only fifteen? What is your name?"

Jadeite shrugged, "I do not have one,"

"…Well then, that shall be the first thing that we do." Rikku said with a bright smile.


End file.
